The Greatest Gift
by InfiniteFandom17
Summary: Korra's quest to help her friend and mentor, one last time. I've always been fascinated by the relationship between Korra and Katara. While the world mourned when Aang passed away, Katara lost the love of her life. Being around Korra must've always been bittersweet. Korra's place in Aang's family is also of interest to me, and from that I came up with the idea of this story.


Korra emerged into the mortal realm in the middle of a howling snowstorm. The bitter wind whipped at her fur-lined hood and even her heavy winter parka could not fully keep it out, but she was Water tribe – the cold would not stop her. It was the dead of night, but the blue-white of the spirit portal behind her light up the landscape like brightest day. With a swirl of her arms, she created a tunnel through to the living wind and made her way to a small table that was half buried in snow. Beneath that blanket of white sat a radio. Asami had built this one just for Korra, for this very purpose, with knobs and buttons large enough to use even while wearing thick woolen mittens.  
She just hoped that she wasn't too late.

Korra brushed the snow off the receiver, "Hello, hello…this is Korra, come in. Does anyone read me? Asami, are you there?"

The radio buzzed and whirred, but no one answered. The weather and the energies of the pole were a constant interference, and the storm was just the final factor. It would make things difficult, but there amongst the swirl of snow, Korra's eyes narrowed in determination.

She would not fail.

Korra reached into the collar of her parka and pulled the face cover of her balaclava over her nose and mouth, then adjusted her goggles to ward off the wind. She then unclenched her fists and worked her hands in a graceful arc while her feet made the swirling pattern to summon the wind to her to call. A lightness suffused her being as the element obeyed her. At times like these she had to remind herself that she could not actually fly, however much it felt like it.

So she did the next best thing and broke into a superhumanly fast run. Trees and rocks became a blur all around her as she shot like an arrow towards her destination. The storm did not touch her. Her heavy boots sailed over the blankets of white snow as though they were feathers.

 _I'm coming, Katara_ , she thought. _Just hold on_. The image of her old teacher and mentor fueled her every movement. Even a master airbender could hold the wind run for too long, but the depths of the Avatar's power ran deep. Miles flew by in a matter of instants, up and over the hills, back and forth through the woods. She never broke stride as her legs tapped out an impossibly fast drumbeat across the land.

Tall ice towers came into view ahead before she crested the last hill. The Southern Water Tribe city sprawled next to the icy ocean shore. She did not stop there, nor when the guards at the gate meant to challenge her. She left him dizzy and confused in her wake. Down one street, then another, she flew and then straight to the White Lotus Villa where she had spent the majority of her childhood. Nothing would stop her tonight.

Korra skidded to a halt in the courtyard, braking with a fan of wind emanating from her fingertips. She threw the complex door open and the surprised figures inside were instantly on their feet.

The first Korra noted was Asami, and her heart skipped a beat at the sight of her. They had been together for six years now, and those ghostly green eyes were still enough take Korra's breath away. They had been apart for weeks. The others there were Bumi, Kya, and Tenzin, the latter in his traditional Air Nomad robes. Their cares were etched upon their faces.

"Korra!" Asami said and flew into Korra's arms. Much as she wanted to linger in that embrace, she could not.

"Katara is she–"

"No," Tenzin replied, "but I fear the end is near. Perhaps only hours away now." His voice caught on the word _near_. Kya put her hand to her mouth, and Bumi stared at his boots. Korra was used to the stern, yet serene presence of Tenzin. Of all the father figures she might have had growing up, she had been lucky to have had him in that role, even if she wasn't always appreciative of his lessons. But now, to see him on the verge of breaking… it was a reminder that even the airbending master was human when it came to family.

 _And this is his mother_ , Korra reminded herself.

Korra had been fortunate to be accepted by Katara and her family, even when Aang's loss was so fresh on their hearts. They were as much her family now as they had been in her past life.

"Did you find what you were looking for, Korra?" Kya asked. "When you didn't come back, we thought…we thought…"

"You wouldn't be here when she goes," Bumi finished for his sister. "Well did you, or what?"

Korra took them all in her gaze.

"I did," she said. "Everything is ready."

Their eyes all wide went. Even Korra didn't think she would succeed when she set out. It had been a fool's errand, fueled by a fool's hope.

"So such a thing is possible?" Tenzin asked in awe. "The power of the Avatar is great, Korra, but…but are you _sure_ you can do this?"

"I have to try," Korra answered, looking towards the closed doors. "If there's even a chance, I have to try."

"That's when they all did something she didn't expect. They all bowed to her, their left hands flattened into a palm before them, with their right clenched in a fist below in salute. Even Asami did so.

"Then on behalf of our mother, and the love you bear for her, you have our full support, Avatar Korra," Tenzin said, while averting his eyes. "But you must hurry."

"I want to see her first," Korra said, and stepped into the bed chamber beyond.

"The old woman in the bed tried to rise as she walked in. Ancient eyes looked straight at Korra.

"Aang?" she said in a brittle voice. "Aang? Tenzin is crying again. Where have gone, Aang? You've been away. I've…I've missed you."

Korra nearly broke at the sight of her. Katara was so thin now. Her skin was like wrinkled paper. The wasting fever had taken her strength, despite Kya's daily attempts to rid her mother of the affliction.

"Shhh now Katara," Korra whispered as she kissed the old woman's forehead. It was burning up. "It's Korra."

The old woman sighed and her eyes cleared.

"Korra?" she said. "I'm so glad you're here. I'm the last one, you know. The last of old Team Avatar. I'm glad to you're here to see me away. "

"I can't let that happen, Katara. I just _can't_. Not like this." Kora felt the burning at the corners of her eyes.

"Even the Avatar does have the power of life and death," Katara replied. "It's all right, Korra. I've had a good life. I've loved one Avatar as my husband, and another as a granddaughter, and I feel fortunate for both. The people I love the most are either in this house, or have already gone ahead of me. My brother, Toph, Aang. Even Zuko, now. I was sad I could not make it to his service. I heard the Sun Dragon, Shen Long, herself paid her respects."

"She did," Korra said. "She set an eternal flame atop the Firelord's palace in his honor. It was beautiful."

"We all face this moment," Katara whispered, taking Korra's hand in hers. "All we can do is try to face it with courage. You can't save me, Korra, not this time. You have to let me go."

" _No!_ " Korra said, making motions in the air above Katara. Water from the nearby basin snaked through the air, gathering into globes at either side of the old man's neck. Korra exerted her will through them and they began to glow from within with a familiar light.

"What…what are you doing?" Katara asked. "Kya has already tried everything she knows."

"This will make you well enough to travel."

"Travel?" Katara asked. "Where?"

Korra imparted some of her own vitality through those orbs, feeling it flow into Katara's feeble body. "You've trusted me before, Katara. Please, I ask you to trust me know." The light from the water globes faded. "Will you do that for me?"

The old woman regarded her with vibrant eyes, undimmed by her years.

"I trust you," she replied. "I will always trust you, Korra."

"Thank you," Korra said, wiping away the wetness in her eyes. "I'll be right back."

Korra sprang from the room and went back outside. Asami had already built the litter as light and strong out of solid wood, but she hadn't expected a snowstorm of this severity. Korra reached out with her earthsense and pulled one of the ingots of steel to her from a neat stack by the doorway. The metal became mutable in the air, shaping and folding to become a shield to break up the wind. It would add extra weight, however.

She created a wind to pick it up and bring it to the door. Inside Tenzin and Bumi levitated their mother from her bed on a plane of churning wind, and slipped her into the litter and under the thick fur blankets.

"Aang?" Katara said, slipping back into her fever. "Is that you?" She had been looking at Tenzin.

"No, mother," Tenzin, taking a knee beside her. "It's your son."

"Where is my Aang? Where has he gone?"

Tenzin looked up at Korra, and tears ran down his cheeks. "Please, go. And may the winds guide you this night."

Korra made a flowing motion with her hands while her feet traced though the snow, calling the wind to her aid. Suddenly six spheres of swirling air appeared beneath the litter, each a tiny version of Aang's air scooter. They acted like wheels, turning the litter towards the waiting gates. Korra slipped the leather leads over her shoulders.

Asami appeared next to her and their lips brushed against each other.

"I'll follow you in my plane. I promise, I be won't be far."

Asami ran off to her waiting plane some distance away, her aviator goggles lowered and her white silk scarf fluttering behind her as she ran. She looked so dashing, but Korra banished all thoughts from her mind, cleared it of all concerns save that which lay ahead.

"With a deep breath, Korra peeled off her mittens and tossed them aside. She didn't bother with her own goggles this time. It wouldn't matter.

"Squaring her stance, Korra thrust her fists together over his chest.

The wind picked up around her in a gale, creating ghosts of flying snow around her. Silent thunder rippled out in all directions as the Avatar state washed over her. Her eyes disappeared into pools of gleaming white, and she felt all four elements answer her call. There was a kind of music that reached her ears from realms beyond.

It was like standing under a waterfall as the power of the cosmos coursed through her.

First, she set a fire atop the metal shield to keep Katara warm. Then, she parted the wind before, clearing the way ahead. She would have to keep the air scooters going, with the fire, while firming the earth beneath their path, and shaping the sealed bags of sea water that would act as shock absorbers around Katara's frail form, all while maintaining speed.

The Avatar state was not usually sustained. It was meant for short bursts, like sprints. In those bursts, however, miracles could be worked. Tonight would require her to maintain the Avatar state the whole way back. She had never tried such a thing. All her years of training had led to this moment, and though the power of the Avatar was itself a force of nature, Korra's love for the old woman in the litter helped tap her hidden reserves.

In a flash, Korra was gone from the complex, and once again a blur through the streets of the city. In moments, she was back into the country side, dodging through trees and climbing up slopes. She was dimly aware of the sound of Asami's prop plane somewhere behind her, but now, locked into her goal, no manmade vehicle could hope to keep up with the Avatar.

Not tonight.

Memories played out in Korra's mind, buoying her mind and body alike. She remembered the first time Katara has laid eyes on her as a little girl. The old woman had hugged her close for long moments, even if Korra hadn't known why at the time. Those hugs had felt so safe, so natural. There were times when she had learned waterbending and healing. Katara's weathered face had shone with pride, but had sometimes been tempered with sadness. At age nine, Korra found out why that was and had cried for nearly a full day straight. Then there had been her recovery after the Red Lotus, when Korra had felt like she was made of shattered glass. Katara had pieced her back together, when all within the broken young woman had been dark and hopeless.

 _Hope.  
_  
Korra had felt herself begin to tire, but that one word renewed her strength as she jumped a sixty-foot wide gorge, but landed as light as a feather, along with the litter. Other memories came too, really more like impressions. She had never fully recovered her contact with her past lives, but something of them had been stamped on her since birth, and they floated to the surface now as the muscles in her legs began to burn. She remembered fighting a volcano to save the lives of her wife, and those friends living on the island. She felt the earth crack and the lava spray as she sheared off a peninsula, forming what would become Ryoshi Island. Then the cold surrounded her on all sides, like a thousand needle points on her skin, and she was afraid, so afraid. But then she woke up and saw the face of an angel, an angel with brown skin and sapphire blue eyes, lit with an inner fire. She heard a baby's laugh, then another, then a third. Those days had been the happiest of her life, more than any victory or great deed.

Korra grit her teeth against the pain in her earthly body. _Pain is of the mind_ , Tenzin had taught her. _The body must always obey the mind. Master the mind, and you need not ever fear._ Korra funneled the growing pain into a corner of her mind, and slammed the lid on it. Her grasp on the Avatar state was becoming frayed at the edges. Already, the white glow of her eyes had blinked once.

"Aang! Aang!" Katara cried behind her. "Where are you?"

Korra saw the solitary room on Air Temple Island, the smell of Republic Bay in her nostrils. Katara was beside her, holding her hand. It was the end. She had already said good-bye to her children and her friends. The sands of the hourglass were running out, and she could feel the darkness coming.

 _I love you_ , Katara said. _Now, and forever.  
_  
 _Now, and forever_ , she replied. Then his wife smiled through the tears, a final gift she would carry into eternity. And, as her eyes closed, she heard something far off, like an echo, something yet to be:

A baby crying.

And she knew everything would be okay.

Korra's jaw clenched through the swell of emotions, and she pushed herself harder, and harder still towards the pillar of blue-white light in the distance. _Almost there_ , Korra thought. _Just a little farther. Almost there…_

Her heart felt like it might burst in her chest, but with one last effort, she stopped just short of the portal. The Avatar state faded away and Korra nearly collapsed into the snow. She took three deep breaths to steady herself, then made a raising gesture. The metal cover peeled off of the litter at the same time as the miniature air scooters grew in size.

"Hang on, Katara, we're almost there," she said.

"The wind always whipped hardest near the portal, but Korra pushed through that curtain and disappeared into the light.

"Both of them emerged onto rocky ground surrounded by sharp, clawlike mountains. Up ahead the portal to the North Pole beamed into the sky, and between them, Tree of Time, gnarled and twisted. The hole in its middle looked like an empty eye socket. Korra tore her view away from it, and the memories it evoked, to look down at the old woman.

Katara's eyes fluttered open and took in her surroundings.

"Korra, why have you brought me here?"

"It's my final gift to you," Korra said, still breathing hard. "For the love you've shown me in two lifetimes."

Katara laughed at this.

"I was headed to the Spirit World already," she said with a weak smile. "You needn't have brought me all this way."

"A spirit appeared next to them just then, a jovial blob of pink jelly with long Ficus leaves for its arms and legs.

"Korra, you're here," it said in its little kid voice. "You made it, just like you said."

"It's time," she told the spirit between pants. "Hurry now, time is short."

The spirit bobbed its head up and down and disappeared.

Korra turned back to the old woman. "Can you stand?"

"Not for months," Katara replied.

"I need you to try."

"I'm dying, Korra. What's the point in any of this? Not even you can my save life, not now."

"You're right, I can't," Korra admitted, and saying that _hurt_ deep down. "It's something Iroh told me years ago."

Korra helped Katara to her feet. The essence she had channeled must have remained, for Katara let go of Korra, wavered slightly, but kept her feet.

"He didn't just die," Korra continued. "He _ascended_ to the Spirit World. It gave him a certain protection and power that spirits of the dead rarely achieve. But more than that, the spirit portals are open now. Spirits can travel back to the mortal realm at will."

"And can you do this? Help me ascend?"

"No," Korra said. "Iroh had Shen Long's help, and even I can't match her for spirit energy."

She saw Katara's confusion.

"Then why bring me? I could have gone in peace with all my children. That's the end I always wanted, Korra."

"I said I couldn't do it…at least by myself."

"What do you mean ̶ "

Katara stopped talking as figures appeared a short distance away. A warrior in blue armor removed his wolf helmet to reveal a young face beneath. The man beamed at the sight of the old woman.

"Sokka?" Katara asked. "Is that you?"

"Of course it's him, you dunderhead," a short figure in green said next to him. "Who else would it be?"

"There was Toph, looking no more than twenty-five, barefoot as always. Her eyes were now a vibrant green instead of grey. A majestic man with flowing black hair, dressed in red and gold, stepped forward next and bowed. His spirit wore the same burned left eye that he had worn in life. It was an inseparable part of who he was. Then Suki stepped forward in her Kyoshi Warrior uniform, white faced with red flames at her eyes. She bowed and her golden fans caught the light.

And from behind them all, a man in Air Nomad robes strode forward out of legend, timeless and serene, and in his hand he held a staff bearing the triple swirls of the Air Nation.

Aang.

"Sweetie!" Katara gasped. "Is-is it really you?"

"It's me, Katara. I've missed you." Love seemed to shine from him like a divine nimbus. "Korra, found me and brought me to you." Aang turned to Korra. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Korra said. Once again she put her fists together and entered the Avatar state. Aang didn't move, but his eyes and tattoos lit up like white fire. All around the periphery, she saw Roku, regal, in his red robes; Kyoshi in her black and green, fan in hand, face painted white; Kuruk, with his bear-cat headdress, with a face that reminded Korra of her own father; Yangchen, wise and beautiful in her air robes, and on and on until all her lifetimes appeared, until Wan the Wild closed the circle.

Korra could feel each of them again through the Avatar state, a kinship that went beyond mere blood or family. But now they waited for her. She shaped the forces, feeling each of her incarnations supporting her, agreeing to lend their power to hers. Korra began to move.

Wisps of white energy sprung up from the ground around Katara, curling around her like a gentle helix. The bands began to widen, joining together, becoming a cocoon of sorts until only Katara's silhouette was visible through the wall of spirit energy. All those memories, all those moments, Korra let them go, releasing them into the power. The tops of the tendrils began to snake around on themselves, winding and twisting, and the heads of snarling dragons appeared at their tips.

Korra held her stance, fists clenched, and then it was done.

The spirit bands faded away, along with all the Avatars, save for Aang.

And there stood Katara. Her grey hair was now a deep, dark brown. Her lined and wrinkled face was smooth and beautiful. She looked like a woman of no more than twenty years old. Katara looked at her hands, turning them over, then touched her face.

Korra felt weak now, suddenly dizzy from all the strain. Her knees began to buckle from under her and darkness swirled before her eyes. She felt herself falling, but strong arms caught her.

"You did this all this for _me_?" Katara asked.

"How could I not?" Korra said as her world turned before her, tossed upon unseen seas.

"Just then Asami's plane came through the portal some three hundred feet in the air. She banked and circled around, until she found a suitable spot to land. No sooner had the plane stopped, Asami leapt from the cockpit and sprinted towards them with her scarf fluttering behind her like a banner.

"It's okay," Korra said to her former instructor. "I know you want to run to him…and believe me, I _know_ how much he wants to hold you." Korra steadied herself. "Go on, he's waiting for you. I'll be okay."

Katara hugged her so tight that Korra thought she might burst.

"Thank you, Korra," Katara said. "A hundred thousand times, thank you."

And then Katara was off, racing towards Aang's already outstretched arms. She jumped and he caught her in mid-air, spinning in a circle with her legs swinging off the ground before their lips met in sweetest harmony.

And just like that, Korra was crying. She had wanted so badly to give Katara this moment, and any one thing out of a thousand could have stopped it. But here she was, seeing the previous Team Avatar reunited.

Then Asami was at her side, gloved hands locking around Korra's waist and pulling her close.

"Well, you did it," Asami said, and her eyes glimmered, too. "They are together again."

"I did it," Korra repeated, as though she didn't quite believe it herself, and glad for Asami's steadying presence near her. She laid her head against the taller woman's waiting shoulder.

The two of them watched as Katara hugged her former friends, one by one.

"We've been waiting for you, little sis," Sokka said. "It's good to have you back."

"This blockhead has been worried about you for years now. He never shuts up about you," Toph replied, but then her sharp tone abated. "But, really, it's good to see you again, Katara. And I mean that, _see_ you."

The joy of reunification radiated from the spirits like stars. Korra gave them a moment before she and Asami joined them. At once Korra felt both like an outsider, as well as right at home. There was nothing more natural than for these people to be together, nothing more right in all the universe.

Asami bowed before them, just as she done earlier to Korra. "It is my great honor to meet you all, and you, Avatar Aang."

"Ms. Sato," Aang returned the bow to her. "The honor is all mine. Thank you for taking care of Avatar Korra so well. Our bond may not be what it once was, but I still peek into the mortal realm now and again, and I know how much you mean to her."

Rarely did Asami blush across the cheekbones, but she certainly did now.

"About that," Korra said. "Do you think there's a way to fully reforge that connection between us?"

"I don't know," Aang admitted, and then a smile slowly crept across his face. "But I have some ideas. We'll work on it." He turned to his wife.

"There's still a lot to do. If you're up for it, there are realms beyond this one that could use some of the old Team Avatar magic. What do you say?"

Katara glowed bright as dawn in answer.

"It'll be just like old times," Sokka said. "It's been far too long."

"Just one thing missing," Aang said and pulled out a small white whistle and raised it to his lips.

A mammoth figure appeared next to them, large as a steam locomotive. Its massive round head looked down on them all with soft brown eyes the size of dinner plates. The air bison gave a rumbling sigh and bent down. He was already saddled and ready to go. A white face with very long ears on top of its head peeked over the side and snickered to its self happily.

The others climbed up into the saddle as Aang rose up into the air to settle on top of the bison's head.

Katara turned and waved as she joined her friends. In all of Korra's impressions and memories of the woman, she had never looked so happy as right then.

"Appa," Aang said. "Yip-yip."

The air bison vaulted into the air with a grace that belied his size.

"Come on, let's see them off," Asami said. They both went to the plane and Korra settled into the passenger's seat behind the cockpit. Future Enterprises new engine started automatically, and in seconds they were airborne. Korra felt drained, exhausted. She would be sore and weary for the next few days.

But then, their plane leveled off and flew next to Appa, and the greatest collection of heroes was on his back. Korra waved at them and they waved back.

 _All is as it should be_ , something told her.

They flew together for a time, but then Appa veered off and Team Avatar became colored dots as they faded into the distance. Asami turned the plane around and headed back to the waiting spirit portal.

"You've done a great thing today, Korra," Asami said over her shoulder. "Even for you."

"It was the greatest gift I could think to give her," Korra said.

"That's not what I mean," Asami replied over the wind and hum of the engine. "Because of what you did, she'll be able to return to the mortal realm whenever she wants. Now the world will never _not_ know Katara, and that is the greatest gift of all."

Korra hadn't thought about it that way, but Asami was right. She could return in full to be with her children, her grandchildren, and generations beyond even those. Healers and waterbenders could still learn from her in the future, and the world would still benefit from her wisdom. Perhaps even future Avatars could, too.

And as they dived into the blue light of the spirit portal, Korra smiled.


End file.
